


You're Gonna Make Me Fall

by taniaterror



Series: 12 Days of Gallavich Christmas [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, ian is a romantic and mickey is a clumsy dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice skating adventures at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Make Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number ten! :)  
> Can't believe it's almost over!

"Mick… Mickey wake up," Ian murmured into his partner's ear, shaking him from his sleep.

Mickey grumbled incoherently.

"Mickey…" Ian crooned, running his hand over the bulge in Mickey's boxers.

"Shit," Mickey cursed as he grabbed Ian's hand. He turned from his side and onto his back. "It's like one am, Gallagher. I know you're not waking me up for a fuck."

"Do you?" Ian asked slyly.

Mickey simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're right, I'm not."

"The fuck do you want then?"

"Get dressed, we're going out."

"Fuck, where?"

"That's a surprise," Ian replied with a grin.

Mickey rolled his eyes dramatically, sighing as he got out of bed. Ian followed, putting on his clothes as Mickey did the same. Pulling on their coats, they exited their room in the Milkovich house.

"Gonna check on Yev," Mickey commented.

Ian nodded as he went to wait outside in the cold December night.

Mickey joined his boyfriend who immediately started walking, Mickey falling into stride next to him.

"He ok?"

"Yeah, fell asleep in Mandy's room."

"Can't believe he's already three," Ian remarked fondly.

"Yeah…" Mickey replied with a similar tone. "You gonna tell me where the hell we're going, and why?"

"Jesus, you're impatient in bed and you're impatient out of bed. I said it's a surprise."

Mickey rolled his eyes again, taking out a cigarette and lighting it between his lips. He instinctively held the cigarette out for Ian and the redhead proceeded to take a drag. They passed it back and forth, walking in silence until they reached their destination.

"Really?" Mickey asked.

"Merry Christmas," Ian replied, a smile dancing on his lips.

The couple had arrived at the ice skating rink.

"We didn't even bring any skates," Mickey noted.

"There's a storage room," Ian said, his grin growing wider and mischievous.

They headed to the storage room, which Mickey had to pick the lock from to get in. Ian looked around for skates their sizes and returned with a pair for both of them. He handed Mickey his pair and sat down at the bench near the entrance to the rink. Mickey followed Ian and sat down next to him as the redhead began to lace up his skates.

"Uh, I don't know how to skate," Mickey admitted.

Ian broke out into a grin again. "That's why we're here. I'm gonna teach you."

"You're such a dork."

"C'mon," Ian encouraged, getting up an gracefully stepping onto the rink. "Before you do though, go on back to the store room and turn on the light switch on the outside."

Mickey surmised this had to do with whatever Christmas plans the redhead had so he did as he was told. When he flicked the switch on, the entire rink lit up with the sparkling Christmas lights it was decorated in. Ian stood in the middle of the rink smiling, not playfully though. He was wearing that genuinely happy smile that always made Mickey's stomach do somersaults. Mickey clenched his jaw slightly at how easily Ian was able to twist him up inside with that look on his face and this sappy gesture. Despite himself, Mickey's face broke into a smile similar to Ian's. He shook his head at the scene but proceeded to put on his skates. He held onto the surrounding wall of the rink carefully, trying to keep his balance. Ian skated over to his wary boyfriend, placing his hands on Mickey's hips.

"You're gonna have to let go," Ian said, tugging at Mickey's waist a bit.

"This is dumb," Mickey protested.

"Shut up. Hold onto my arms."

Mickey huffed but slowly lined up his forearms with Ian's, clutching at the redhead's elbows. Ian pulled them away steadily and Mickey tensed up immediately, losing his footing a bit and muttering curses. Ian giggled lightly at his boyfriend.

"Shut the fuck up, Firecrotch."

"Hey, it's alright. I got you."

Mickey had his eyes gazing down at his feet, which seemed to make him more nervous, causing him to lose even more control.

"Mickey," Ian said emphatically, forcing his partner to look up into Ian's green eyes. "I got you."

Ian's assertive voice and stare had Mickey's stomach doing acrobatics again. Mickey unconsciously nodded and stilled for a moment. He didn't break his eye contact with Ian, maybe he couldn't. He just kept staring. Pressed this close together, Mickey could see every freckle on Ian's face, examining each one carefully as Ian studied him just as deliberately. He found himself breathing a little bit heavier as a warmth filled his chest until his skin tingled with how hot he felt. Ian was humming some melody, probably a Christmas song, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. Mickey couldn't fight the urge to kiss him anymore, so he leaned up, gently closing the distance between their lips.

Ian pulled away abruptly, definitely smiling now. "See? You're a natural."

"What?" Mickey asked in confusion. He looked around himself and noticed they were moving. Apparently, the couple had been skating around the rink for several minutes now. "Oh, shit."

"Hey, it's ok, don't panic."

"Just as long as you don't let go, I'll be good."

Ian smirked, wickedly raising an eyebrow.

"No, Gallagher, c'mon. You're gonna make me fall."

"I've already made you fall, Mickey Milkovich."

"Shut up," Mickey muttered weakly.

Ian's grin grew wider. He nudged the side of his boyfriend's face, placing soft kisses on his cheek. Mickey turned his head, searching for the redhead's mouth with his own. They locked lips once more as they continued skating in vague patterns on the ice, their motions becoming one. They'd unknowingly stopped moving at some point, settling right in the middle of the rink, a light snowfall descending around the lovers. Finally pulling away from each other, they rested their foreheads together for some moments.

"We should get back," Ian spoke at length.

Mickey hummed in agreement. "Yeah, ok."

They made their way off the rink and returned the skates, lastly turning off the lights.

As the couple started on their way home, they stayed close together, walking hand in hand.


End file.
